


baby, you’re a haunted house

by sugarlessgum



Series: Spooky n Cozy (Halloween 2020) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: The Fright Zone was the most popular haunted house in town, and this year they were going to give everybody a show like they’ve never seen before. Even if it was the first year they were running it without Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Spooky n Cozy (Halloween 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	baby, you’re a haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ragon Dickard's [Spooky n' Cozy Inktober challenge](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2nJVJnDF-Z/) on Instagram
> 
> Day 1: Haunted House

There was someone else in the room with her. Lurking around one of the many potion-filled shelves. She made her way through the room quietly, senses on high alert. Suddenly, a hulking figure barreled in front of her, blocking the exit.

“Boo!”

Catra raised a single eyebrow. “‘Boo?’ Really?”

Scorpia laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, sorry. I, uh, I couldn’t really think of anything else.”

“Well, think harder. We open in three days and we’re not gonna scare anyone with that. And make sure you’re not blocking the door when you jump out.”

Scorpia glanced behind her and immediately darted to the side. “Right! Right. Sorry, Catra.”

Catra made her way through the rest of the haunted house, making note of everyone’s progress. Lonnie and Kyle were tacking cobwebs from floor to ceiling in the hallway.Rogelio tried talking her through an idea for his character but she couldn’t understand a word of it through his lizard mask, so she just told him to go for it. She took a service hallway to avoid Entrapta’s room altogether. She didn’t have time to get caught in another hour-long, weirdly sensual lecture about the animatronics she was setting up.

The Fright Zone was the most popular haunted house in town, and this year they were going to give everybody a show like they’ve never seen before. Even if it was the first year they were running it without Adora.

Autumn was always a busy season for Bright Moon. People were in and out of the shop at all hours, loading up on crystals and wreaths and pumpkin-scented candles. Glimmer had used this fact to convince Angella to hire an extra hand.

Adora was a natural. Well… maybe that was a bit of a stretch. But she was a fast learner, and she hardly ever broke anything after the first week.

Their doors had barely opened for the day when a familiar face came skulking through them.

“Hey, Adora.”

Catra was leaning against a table full of incense, arms crossed. It was the first time Adora has seen her in weeks. They hadn’t exactly parted on friendly terms.

“What are you doing here?”

“Relax. I’m here to offer an olive branch.” She reached into her leather jacket and pulled out three tickets. “For opening night. I want you and your new dork friends to see how much better the Fright Zone is doing without you.”

“That’s your idea of an olive branch?”

Catra shrugged and waved the tickets in front of her face. “You want ‘em or not?”

She did. As much as she loved her new job and her new friends, she regretted not being able to help with the haunted house this year. She regretted even more the wedge it had driven between her and Catra. She tucked the tickets into her apron pocket. Dragging Glimmer and Bow along was sure to be entertaining, if nothing else.

“Great. See you around, Adora.” With that, Catra turned on her heel and left.

“Yeah,” Adora said to the store. The paper tickets felt heavy in her pocket. “See you around.”


End file.
